1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grease collection devices and, more particularly, to a grease collection mat for placement under the barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spending time in the great outdoors is among the most popular fair weather leisure time activities. Quite often, cooking and eating a meal is made part of the outdoor activity. Whether it is a family gathering, at a picnic or just having a cookout, a great deal of time is spent around a barbeque grill. While no one will deny that barbequing food adds a flavor that cannot be beat, it does have some disadvantages. Probably the most prominent disadvantage of barbequing is that it is messy, which usually isn""t a major problem since it occurs outdoors. However, grease and other droppings from the grill and utensils may stain the surface the grill is placed on. Surfaces such as cement, asphalt, brick, wood and the like may be stained from such spills, and the only way to remove them is with strong chemical cleaners. Such cleaning cost money, time and runs the risk of damaging the surface as well as any nearby plant life. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which spills and drips that occur from barbeque cooking use can be contained in a quick, easy and effective manner such that driveways, patios, decks and the like are not stained or damaged. The development of the Barbecue Grill Grease Catcher fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists some patents for devices designed to catch grease drippings from the grill area of a barbecue grill. However, these devices are designed to be placed directly beneath the grilling element. There are many disadvantages associated with devices of this type most notably being that the grill must be removed to insert the device. The prior art is completely void of any devices for catching grease drippings from a barbecue grill that is designed to placed beneath the grill between the ground and the grill.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved grease collection apparatus for barbecue grills.
It is another object of the present invention to protects patios, decks, driveways, and the like from stains and spills.
It is yet another object of the present invention to make cleanup quick and easy.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to avoid costly cleaning or repair costs.
It is another object of the present invention to be easily cleaned with a hose if dirty.
It is a feature of the present invention to that it can be used for camping, cookouts and picnics.
It is a benefit of the present invention that it catches drips from cooking utensils too.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided catch droppings from a barbeque grill and associated food cooking operations. It is of a generally, large, rectangular, flat construction that allows the barbeque grill to be rolled upon it. Two of the four sides have a high curb to contain any spilled materials. The other two sides consists of a raised lip to facilitate the grill being rolled upon it. To use the invention, the user simply lays it flat upon the surface to be protected such as patios, driveways, decks or any surface. Next, the grill is rolled upon it and cooking commences in a normal manner. After cooking duties are finished, the user simply rolls the grill off, then hoses off any material that may have spilled. The invention is then stored away until next use. The use of the Barbecue Grill Grease Catcher allows for barbeque grilling without the worry of stained or dirty patios, driveways, decks and the like in a manner that is quick, easy and effective.